cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ripjaw Reeves
Aaron "Ripjaw" Reeves is a Canadian professional wrestling currently signed to a contract in the Created Wrestler League, better known as CWL, where he's been assigned to the Nemesis brand. He's known to never give up in a match, being noted as a good kicker-outter, and for being a big boi. Early life (1976-2000) Aaron Reeves was born on May 9th, 1976 in the Saint John Regional Hospital, to two loving parents, Scott Reeves and Amanda Reeves, he had a troublesome time in elementary school, not getting good grades and being a troublemaker, but eventually in middle school he improved, and actually made it onto the school football team, where he was known for pancaking people who dared run into the Tiger, Aaron Reeves. In high school, he started to get bullied, he didn't go to the high school where he was known as the awesome football player, he was known as the fat guy, and that was pretty much it. It was to the point where he didn't try out for the school football team for two years due to depression. But once his spirits rejuvenated, he tried out and made the football team. Aaron Reeves had always been interested in professional wrestling from an early age, watching WWE whenever it was on TV, and watching WCW when it was on TV. Ripjaw had always taken an interest in a certain Bill Goldberg, and always wanted to grow up to be as good as he was. He loved his theme and his unbeatable nature, and strived to be like like him. Once Aaron graduated from high school, he ditched college for a wrestling school, tussling with some of the best in the business, before graduating and setting off on a weird career in professional wrestling. NBPW (2000-2010) Aaron Reeves debut on NBPW Rampage on July 17th, 2000. In a losing effort against champion LeRude he managed to have the first match of a lifetime, scoring a 5 star rating from Dave Meltzer. Aaron simply skyrocketed from there, and before he knew it, he was NBPW Champion. He was the longest ever NBPW Champion, carrying the title for almost 3 and a half years, but he lost it in his final match, a career vs. career match against the very man who he fought against, LeRude. In a shocker of a match, Ripjaw Reeves got rolled up by the heel LeRude, ending the reign of the greatest man in NBPW history. WWE (2010-2018) Ripjaw Reeves had caught the eye of Vincent McMahon, and when his 2 year contract was up, WWE promptly swooped in for the man known as Ripjaw Reeves. Appearing on NXT as Bulldozer Daniels, he was a crucial member of the Nexus as they pummeled through the WWE, even beating John Cena due to interference by the man himself, he rode the coattails of Wade Barrett and co. as they rushed towards dominance, only being put down by The Shield in 2014. After 2014, Bulldozer Daniels was put in the midcard, before being thrown down to NXT, where he had a feud and subsequential tag team with Tye Dillinger, winning the NXT tag team championship, and carrying Tye Dillinger to the NXT Championship, before winning it himself against Samoa Joe. Widely respected in the WWE for his amazing matches with such people as CM Punk (for leadership of the Nexus) and Seth Rollins, and for being a really nice guy, when he was released in 2018 due to an incident he wasn't involved in, he was sorely missed. CWL (2018-) When Bulldozer Daniels was released in 2018, everyone and their grandmothers had him linked to numerous promotions, NJPW, ROH, CWL, he eventually chose CWL due to being a fan of the show since the promotion's beginnings, when Ripjaw Reeves/Bulldozer Daniels was confirmed to be signing with CWL, everyone was excited for what this man would do for CWL. Finishers and Signatures Signatures: Airplane Spin/TKO: The YSJ Stretch Muffler: Lockjaw Finishers: Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver: Port City Peril Electric Chair German Suplex: Sea Dog's Shanty